With the advent of touch display technology in recent years, touch panels are now applied to wide-ranging uses, and have become an integral part of people's work and lives. Mobile phones, tablet PCs, smart bracelets, and smart watches, to name but a few examples, are all equipped with a touch panel.
A conventional touch panel generally includes a processor coupled to an array of touch electrodes. When a user touches a touch panel, the touch electrodes at the point of contact generate a touch input signal. The processor then determines the position of contact based on the position of the touch electrodes originating the touch input signal.
However, because the conventional touch control method as described above requires dedicated electrodes, that is, the touch electrodes, to determine the position of a touch input, this requirement limits the functionalities and capabilities of the touch panel.